This study would compare reactions of female subjects to a flood in the Silver Valley, Shoshone County, Idaho, with reactions of females to a previous mine disaster in the same community. The flood occurred in January, 1974, forcing evacuation of over 800 families and causing millions of dollars of damage to property. The mine disaster occurred in May, 1972, trapping 93 miners for a week and killing 91 of them. Data were collected in November, 1972, by the principal investigator of this proposal regarding women affected by the mine diaster, namely, widows, survivors' wives, and a control group. Since the flood occurred a short time later, contrast between a property-damage disaster and a life-lost disaster would be drawn. Specific objectives include the following: (1) to compare evacuees to non-evacuees in social response to the flood, (2) to analyze emergent norms in the flood as contrasted to the mine disaster, (3) to evaluate effectiveness of aid in both disaster situations (4) to test theoretical models of family stress, and (5) to evaluate psychological effects of trauma as mediated by locus of control. Methods would include interviews with 100 evacuees and 100 nonevacuees. part of the schedule would replicate the mine disaster study, including such items as anomia and negative feelings scales, source and content of initial disaster news, activity during disaster, and assignment of blame. Part of the schedule would include information on evacuation patterns found in other floods; personality information on locus of control and trauma would also be gathered. Analysis of the data will focus on a comparison of the evacuees to nonevacuees in terms of social definitions of the flood and personality influences on trauma, as well as a comparison of social processes in the two disasters.